View content advisory for Dragon Quest.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 9/10. Although the extreme graphic sexual content and nudity in the film, it is supposed to be kinda religious and not ment to be graphic. - The film's opening credits contain statues of people having sex. It is a religious statue. - A man and a woman kiss passionetely. The next scene shows them in bed, implying they had sex. - There is a brief reference to a church where people come to pray for a female virgin. - A Chinese man slaps a young Chinese girl in the face and ties her to a bed. He then rapes her, but most of this is implied and not shown. - An American enters a Japanese "sex-house" ment for "religious-sex". There are quick images of people having sex, quick but done in an extreme graphic manner. These images are quickly shown: a man has sex with a religious statue (extremely graphic!), a man sees a naked girl laying on a couch (breasts, vagina and buttocks completely visible) and an old man closes the door implying he will have sex with her, two people having sex on a bed (briefly but graphic with buttocks and chests visible) and he then sees a naked woman (with breasts and vagina visible) who opens a door and invits him in. She removes his clothes and thrusts on him, implying sexual intercourse (ending the scene). - A prostitute shouts to a man that he has "never fucked a virgin". - A fat Japanese person is shown watching sexual videos. When the scene opens, some of it is visible but for the rest he appears to be masturbating. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. Extremely graphic but done in a kinda religious manner. - The film opens with an animation sequence which shows a man getting burned alive by a huge dragon (it is animated, but still highly graphic and his skin blisters and appears to burn off). - It is revealed throughout the movie, that the main character is addicted to cutting himself with a knife. At the beginning, this is shown once (we see him slice the knife into his skin and blood drip off his leg) and also scars of previous activity are visible. - A man hallucinates that a woman slits her own throat (blood sprays). - A man hallucinates that he is in a torture chamber and that his genitals are cut off with a scissor (the scene ends before anything happens). - a man is hanging upside down and he is stabbed in the abdomen and we see that abdomen is getting slashed open with the knife (blood drips but the scene ends). - A priest hallucinates that he sees a man being crucified (we see nails into his hands and feet and he opens his mouth wide, causing blood to come out). - A priest is stabbed multiple times (off-screen but we see blood on the knife). - The so called 'bad-guy' has his throat slit open (blood spurts and comes out of his mouth and wound). Profanity: Profanity: 8/10. Multiple F-bombs, some religious profanity and exclaminations. Also quite a few sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 2/10. It turns out that a priest is addicted to alcohol that causes him to hallucinate. In one scene, we see him drinking whiskey briefly. Some brief smoking. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 8/10. The film will be extremely scary for little children. It involves gritty, brutal and realistic themes like sex, brutality, rape, religion and the dark elements of humanity. If you think that this movie is something like ''Final Fantasy, ''then you're wrong. The film can be watched by people above the age of 17. total count examination: 37/50.